What is the 100th digit after the decimal point of the decimal representation of 1/7?
Explanation: The decimal representation of 1/7 is $0.\overline{142857}$.  Since 96 is a multiple of 6, the 96th digit after the decimal point is 7, the digit at the end of the repeating block.  The digit four places later is $\boxed{8}$.